


Classified

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Of course</i> there are aliens in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 4 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was to write a Sci-Fi fic with the word Phaser/Stun Gun in it. Thankfully it got me through another week. :D

“Steve?!” Danny exclaimed staring in horror at the vaguely squid-like beast rising out of the ocean. One of its many tentacles was wrapped tightly around a long yellow surfboard and as Danny watched the creature slowly squeezed the board until it cracked and splintered. “What the hell is that thing?”

When Steve didn’t answer, Danny turned his head carefully, keeping one eye on the sea monster, and saw Steve digging in the Camaro’s glove compartment. “I don’t think a grenade is going to help with this one.”

“Not a grenade,” Steve said straightening up, a giant gun in his hand.

Danny blinked. He’d never seen a gun like that before. It was long and narrow, the tip of the barrel much too thin for bullets. But more importantly, there was no way that thing had fit in his glove compartment. “What? Where?”

“That’s classified,” Steve answered abruptly.

“Classified?!” Danny yelled. “There is a giant cthuloid beast rising from the ocean and you have a magic gun. Unclassify it!”

“It’s a phaser,” Steve replied as he flipped a switch on the side causing it to hum loudly. “And Cthuloid? Really?”

“I read,” Danny said defensively, glaring at Steve. “Stop trying to distract me because you really need to fill in some blanks here!”

Steve opened his mouth but Danny held up a hand and kept talking. “And Steve, so help me if you say it’s classified again I will turn that phaser on you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Are you done? Can I answer now or would you prefer to let the Narsack make it all the way to shore while you lecture me?”

Danny seriously considered punching Steve, but the creature—Narsack—whatever—was getting closer to the beach and he _really_ didn’t want to see what the rest of it looked like, so he gestured at Steve to talk.

“That is a Narsack. When the aliens crash landed in Roswell in 1947—“

“Aliens? Roswell?” Danny interrupted staring at Steve in shock. “On second thought don’t tell me. Will that phaser thing kill it?”

Steve nodded.

“Well then what are you waiting for?” He made a shooing motion. “Go.”

As Danny watched Steve stroll confidently forward, fiddling with the buttons on the side of the gun—phaser—whatever, all he could think was that this never would have happened in Jersey.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Classified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446961) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
